


The Bookworm

by YamatoMyTomato (KinoKahn)



Series: Kakashi & Yamato's Terrible Adventures in Terrible Sex [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Books!, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoKahn/pseuds/YamatoMyTomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato has a good day.  Alternatively, Kakashi can't process his emotions so he ends up giving Yamato a bj in the back of a bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendshipCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/gifts).



> This fic isn't about bad roleplay at all I'm sorry. The title of this series is a lie.

“There’s nothing to do,” Kakashi said. He was sprawled across their couch, feet propped up on the armrest and a well-read book in his hand. There was a calm and warm feeling in his stomach that made him nervous and antsy. It reminded him of the false sense of security he experienced when he was a child, before Obito died and before he realized Minato could make mistakes. Kakashi’s fingers were twitchy and his legs ached to move.

“I can’t help that,” Yamato said from where he sat on the bed, away from Kakashi. But he was fidgety too, Kakashi could tell. Kakashi’s eyes traced the tense lines of Yamato’s bare back, pausing on the deep circular scars left by his early years in Orochimaru’s hands.

Kakashi was having one of those days where there was a firm heat sitting low in his belly, bubbling up into his chest every time he noticed the gentle shift of Yamato’s muscles. Kakashi didn’t really know what the emotion was, and he wanted to get away from it. This feeling was different from the tenseness of arousal. Instead it was slow and rolling. A crackling fire. Warm. It made him want to press himself into Yamato’s side and watch the sun fall from the sky. 

“Let’s do something,” Kakashi offered after a moment of silence, “I need to get out of here.”

“I could go for lunch,” Yamato replied, closing his book and stretching his arms above his head. Kakashi slowly moved to get off the couch, but kept his open eye on Yamato’s shoulder blades and spine and fading tension.

Neither of them was used to being cooped up for so long. Kakashi always looked forward his rest days, but once they arrived he didn’t know what to do. Yamato was likely the same. They had spent the first few days of their break having as much sex as possible, but now Yamato’s hips were sore from all that thrusting. It was a longer rest period than usual, and Kakashi wasn’t sure what to do with his hands when they weren’t holding kunai and all his books had been read at least twice over.

So Kakashi pulled his mask up over his face and headband over his eye while Yamato struggled to find something to wear that didn’t reek of blood and sweat. And then they left the apartment for the first time in five days.

 

Naruto unsurprisingly found them buying ramen at one of his favorite stands, and Kakashi couldn’t turn the kid away once he saw Naruto glance into his little frog-wallet and watched the grin fade from his face. Yamato was paying of course, and made a big show of complaining about it. Kakashi humored him, and Naruto didn’t catch the joke: with combined finances, it didn’t matter a damn which one of them paid. But when Naruto insisted that Kakashi pay next time, he agreed.

“Today’s shaping up to be a good day,” Yamato said as they walked away from the ramen stand and waved goodbye to Naruto. Something about the cadence of his voice made it sound like the idea of a good day carried so much more importance than the words themselves conveyed. Yamato’s fingers were netted together and hooked behind his head, Kakashi observed. They walked close enough that Yamato’s elbows brushed Kakashi’s hair with every step.

Kakashi didn’t mind.

“Where do you want to go next?” Yamato asked after Kakashi didn’t respond.

Kakashi shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets. “I’ve read all of my new porn. And re-read my old porn. So we could stop by the bookstore to buy more.”

Yamato snorted and then paused. “Oh shit you’re serious,” he said after a second. Kakashi nodded. Of course he was.

“What bookstores even sell your books? I always assumed that you just. I don’t know. Bought them out of a secret basement.”

“No, you’re thinking of sex clubs. Those are in basements,” Kakashi replied. He tugged on the elbow of Yamato’s shirt to pull him down one of the streets they were about to pass.

“Sex clubs? We really have sex clubs in Konoha?” Yamato followed Kakashi without complaint.

“No, sadly. Well. We have one. Or should I say had. Actually I don’t know if it’s still around. But I was kicked out so it’s as good as gone to me.”

“You got kicked out of a sex club?”

“Yeah, got in a fight with the bouncer because he wanted me to hand over all my kunai. The club was more for civilians anyways. No big loss, turns out orgies are more appealing in theory than in practice.”

Yamato nodded. Probably considered this to be a perfectly logical thing for Kakashi to have gotten kicked out over. He brought his hands down from behind his head and gently bumped his shoulder into Kakashi’s. For a second, their pinkies brushed.

A good day.

 

The bookstore was narrow, crammed into what had once been a wide alleyway between a private residence and specialty shuriken store. Yamato’s favorite blade-sharpener was just down the street, but Kakashi wasn’t surprised he had never noticed the store before. It was easy to miss, and Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was intentional or not.

The door opened with the light tinkle of a bell, and the clerk sitting at the nearby desk greeted them and nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded back and reveled in the implied familiarity that caught Yamato off-guard. Yamato nodded at the clerk too, probably for good measure. The clerk’s cheap dusty radio crackled and hummed along with a song Kakashi didn’t recognize.

His fingers grazed Yamato’s bare wrist for a split second, and then Kakashi turned to walk down one of the winding narrow aisles, away from the clerk and the buzzing radio. Kakashi checked over his shoulder after a few steps to assure Yamato was following. Kakashi knew he didn’t need to check, Yamato could always tell when Kakashi wanted him to follow. But Kakashi still couldn’t help but to glance over his shoulder to be sure.

“Were you going to hold my hand?” Yamato asked. His voice was soft yet teasing.

“Not with that attitude,” Kakashi replied. The comment didn’t make much sense, so Kakashi reached behind himself to distract Yamato by grasping his hand. Yamato just tangled their fingers together, the puzzle of knuckles and fingertips something they had long since solved and now knew by instinct.

The store was empty except for them and the clerk and the radio, but dust and well-worn paths in the wood muffled their footsteps.

It was quiet.

Instead of heading to the erotica, Kakashi lingered in the poetry section. Poetry wasn’t something he was interested in, but Yamato enjoyed it, and he took the opportunity to run his fingers along the spines of books.

“ _Forests of Sleep_ ,” Yamato mumbled as he tugged a book down. Kakashi watched Yamato’s lips gently form the words for a moment, then turned away to scan the shelves.

“ _Ass Tuba_ ,” he read aloud. Yamato snorted, and Kakashi looked for another title worth mentioning.

“ _Lapping at the Final Shores_ ,” Kakashi offered.

Yamato was still flipping through the book of forest poetry. “That one doesn’t sound too weird.”

“Honestly the first thing I thought of was rimming.”

Yamato gagged and fumbled his book. “We’re in public! That poor clerk probably heard you.”

“The shop’s bigger than it looks. He can’t hear us back here,” Kakashi assured him.

Then, to confirm, Yamato quietly jutsu’d a stump out of the floor that raised him high enough to peek over the shelves. Kakashi wasn’t insulted by Yamato’s lack of faith.

“You’re right,” Yamato said once he’d put the wooden floor of the store back in order. “The guy looks like he’s taking a nap.”

“I’m going to find more poetry books that are secretly about rimming,” Kakashi announced. Yamato smiled and turned back to the shelf he was examining. Kakashi didn’t find any more titles with innuendos; he was too distracted by Yamato’s soft grins and the way his eyes lit up when he found another promising book.

The tight warmth rolling in Kakashi’s stomach and chest intensified, so he smacked Yamato’s ass and headed further into the maze of books.

 

The store’s erotica section was tucked into a back corner, probably to afford its patrons some degree of privacy. Kakashi didn’t give a damn about the privacy: he had read pornographic books in public before and he was definitely going to do it again. But Yamato appreciated discretion.

“So. Uh,” Kakashi heard Yamato say behind him, “They have a lot of porn.”

“Biggest selection in Konoha,” Kakashi replied, “Unless we count the gift shops attached to those basement sex clubs.”

Yamato snorted and leaned against the bookcase behind them to continue leafing through his book. His shoulders dug into a section on the dangers of using jutsu and ninja weapons during intercourse.

Kakashi spent a few minutes exploring the shelves of straight porn, but then decided that he was in the mood for something that focused solely on cocks. He was familiar with most of the titles in both sections, but there were still a few tucked here and there that he hadn’t read.

“ _The Rocket Son_ ,” Kakashi read out loud as he unceremoniously pulled the book off the shelf and dropped it on the floor next to Yamato’s feet.

“ _What Happened in the Haystack_ ,” Kakashi said, and he tossed another book onto the floor.

“ _The Chef and His Kitchen Boy_ , _Burying the Dragon_ , _Tallest Tree I’ve Climbed_ —”

“That one,” Yamato interrupted. Kakashi paused with a hand on _The Blacksmith’s Apprentice_.

“Why that one?” Kakashi asked after a moment.

“It has a good title?” Yamato offered.

Kakashi sighed and continued pulling down books he hadn’t read yet.

But as _Secret Passion, Muffled Breaths_ hit the floor Yamato said, “No, you should seriously get this one. It looks sweet.”

Kakashi turned around. Yamato was still leaning against the bookcase, but his forest poetry book was laying on a shelf and _Tallest Tree I’ve Climbed_ was in his hands.

Kakashi stared until Yamato continued.

“It’s about two young men who go on a dangerous journey to retrieve a sacred seed,” Yamato said slowly as he continued skimming the back cover, “and along the way they protect each other and risk their lives repeatedly. And they fall in love.”

Kakashi waited silently. Yamato’s dark eyes were concentrated on the book, and his calloused fingers carefully fanned through the pages.

“And it looks like they don’t even have sex until 200 pages in. So there’s a fair amount of character development. It isn’t just lust, by the sounds of it. You should get this one.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi mumbled, but Yamato didn’t notice him say it because Kakashi was grabbing the book out of Yamato’s hand and tugging down his mask. The warmth in his stomach was spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes and Kakashi’s body ached.

Kakashi wove his fingers into Yamato’s hair and kissed him hard. Yamato pushed back and wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s waist.

 

“We’re in public,” Yamato breathed when they parted. There was no urgency or panic in his voice though, Kakashi noted.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Kakashi replied. He kissed Yamato again, and nipped at his lips when he pulled away.

“What’s gotten into you?” Yamato pulled Kakashi closer, so their chests were pressed together.

Kakashi didn’t reply, and instead kissed the fabric on Yamato’s neck before pulling away and dropping to his knees.

“I’m going to give you a blow job,” Kakashi announced. His hands rested on Yamato’s thighs.

“No Kakashi,” Yamato said tonelessly, “We’re in public.”

Kakashi stared up into Yamato’s eyes and licked his lips. Yamato looked away and up towards the ceiling, but his hands rested on Kakashi’s shoulders, fingers gently pressing down. Kakashi recognized what the motions meant: Yamato was too embarrassed to verbally agree, but he definitely wanted this proposed blow job.

Kakashi continued looking up at Yamato’s thrown-back head, watching the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. After a moment, Kakashi slid his hands up until they found the waist of Yamato’s pants and his fingers untucked Yamato’s shirt.

He slipped his fingers under Yamato’s shirt and gently traced the lines and muscles and scars of his stomach. Yamato pressed back into Kakashi’s touch and finally looked down from the ceiling and back at Kakashi, so he lifted up Yamato’s shirt and kissed his hip, the trail of dark hair, every inch of skin Kakashi could reach.

“Kakashi,” Yamato mumbled, and in response Kakashi found Yamato’s hand and netted their fingers together. Yamato squeezed his hand and squirmed as Kakashi undid Yamato’s pants and pulled them down enough to get Yamato’s half-hard cock into his mouth.

Kakashi tried to maintain eye contact, but Yamato had flung his head back again, this time hitting the bookcase with a loud thunk. Yamato didn’t whimper in pain though, and instead he just breathed heavily and covered his mouth with his spare hand, muffling his gasp when Kakashi released his cock to slick the palm of his own hand with spit.

Kakashi let go of Yamato’s hand and grabbed onto his hip, holding him in place to keep him from thrusting into Kakashi’s mouth. He didn’t mind Yamato getting rowdy with him, but he knew Yamato would feel terrible if he accidentally hurt Kakashi or made him gag in a moment of passion.

So Kakashi pinned him against the book case with one hand and worked his other hand up and down whatever didn’t fit into his mouth. Occasionally one of his hands took a break to palm his own cock through his pants.

Kakashi alternated between humming and hollowing out his cheeks until Yamato was panting and pressing the palm of his hand down onto one of the shelves for support. His other hand left his mouth and he buried it into Kakashi’s hair as he came with a moan.

Simultaneously, the shelf cracked, buckled, and cascaded the entire selection of books on sexual health and dangerous jutsu-sex onto the floor, slamming into Kakashi’s ankles. Kakashi pulled away from Yamato’s cock and tried to swallow, but the slamming books made him sputter and choke and Yamato’s cum spilled out of his mouth and onto his shirt and splattered on a few of the books.

Yamato was still breathing hard, his dark black eyes trained on Kakashi’s face.

“Fuck,” they both said.

Yamato’s hands were having trouble negotiating his cock back into his pants, so Kakashi had to assist while the sound of the clerk’s rapid footsteps grew closer and closer.

Kakashi turned away and desperately wiped at his chin and shirt once the clerk emerged from the maze of bookcases and stumbled towards him.

“What happened?” the clerk half-shouted.

“Great,” Yamato said, his voice thick with afterglow, “We’re doing just great. Wonderful.”

“What happened?” the clerk asked again, this time tonelessly.

“Shelf broke,” Kakashi replied before Yamato had the chance to say something else strange. “Flood of books knocked me down.”

Kakashi wiped at his chin once more for good measure before pulling his mask back up and standing to face the clerk.

“I’m so sorry,” the clerk said slowly. He bent to pick up the books and Kakashi grabbed Yamato’s forest poetry book and _Tallest Tree I’ve Climbed_.

“Can you clean this up later? We’d like to go,” Kakashi said, “Want to get a head start on this fine literature.” He turned away from the clerk again, pretending to survey the damage while he discretely adjusted his half-hard cock in his pants.

“Um. Yeah. I’ll ring you up,” the clerk said, his words slow and deliberate. The clerk glanced between the two of them with narrowed eyes, but Yamato failed to react and instead continued to lean against the bookcase, arms crossed and eyes closed. Normally Yamato would offer to make the poor man a new shelf, but his hands were always shaky and his jutus half-assed post orgasm.

Kakashi waited until the clerk was a few paces ahead, then grabbed Yamato’s hand and pulled him towards the front of the store. Every few steps he paused to run a hand down the front of his shirt, wiping off any cum he found onto his pants.

“I’ll return the favor once we get home,” Yamato muttered.

“You don’t have to,” Kakashi said, “We can just lay in bed and read.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bookworm is Yamato's penis.


End file.
